


Cherry OG

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: 420, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Marijuana, Mentions of Sex, Peer Pressure, Recreational Drug Use, Wholesome, drug blood, past bad experiences with drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: Lenore and Hector get high, and Hector is finally able to feel happy and relax for once.Probably could have gotten away with a T rating for this but I went with M to be safe.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cherry OG

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this after my partner and I came to the conclusion that Lenore would definitely be a "You just need the right strain, bro." type. 
> 
> That, and all of my OTPs get a 420 fic eventually.

“Hector,” Lenore spoke, “you’ve been such a good boy lately, but you still seem so tense all the time.” 

“Yes… well.” 

Of course he was tense. No one here treated him as an equal and he feared for his life should he no longer be useful, or should Lenore grow bored with him. 

“I want you to relax and enjoy yourself more.” she placed her hand on his arm, “I’d like to share a new indulgence with you.” 

Hector sighed. He never knew what to expect with another one of Lenore’s new “indulgences.” He never quite knew when he’d be enjoying himself with Lenore, or when Lenore would be enjoying herself at his expense. It could be anything from new food, to new clothing, books, or board games, to visiting a new part of the castle that he hadn’t seen yet, to a new sex position. She wouldn’t make him do things he didn’t like a second time, but she always insisted he try everything at least once. 

“Come with me,” she took him by the hand and led him through the castle until they’d reached the apothecary adjacent to the greenhouse. She rummaged through some herbs until she found a particular variety of dried flower. “You’re going to smoke these, Hector.” 

“What?” 

“They’ll help you relax.” 

“What are those?” he asked with suspicion. 

“Have a look for yourself,” she handed him the glass jar. 

Hector held it and narrowed his eyes looking at it, then he slowly opened the jar, and as soon as the scent hit him his eyes grew wide, “You said you wouldn’t lie to me, Lenore.”

“I’m not lying.” 

“ _ This _ ,” he referred to the contents of the jar, “is not relaxing!”

“This isn’t a new herb to you?” Lenore was more curious than surprised. 

“Unfortunately not.” he handed the jar back to her and looked away.

“Tell me about when you tried it.” 

Hector sighed. “Back when I was…” he couldn’t stand recalling that part of his life. Wandering from town to town after he’d orphaned himself, looking for odd jobs, being treated like trash, trying to study what he could, before inevitably being chased out of the place with torches and pitchforks when his pets got discovered, “the other boys... “ he sighed again, “they thought it would be funny to put them into  dolmades and trick me into eating them. For nearly two days I felt like I was dying and like everyone was secretly plotting my death. It was almost as bad as traveling with Carmilla.” 

“You can’t possibly think I want to do that to you?” she frowned and held his hand.

“I don’t know.” he pulled his hand away from her defensively.

“I can tell you why that happened. It was because you ate it, unaware, probably far too much of it, and it wasn’t the right strain. Vampires have bred a variety of strains. Some can induce the effects you described, others simply don’t.” 

Hector looked at her with a hint of suspicion. 

“This particular strain tends to induce feelings of relaxation and euphoria,” she paused for a moment and her lips curled into a seductive smile, “It also makes sex  **_really_ ** good.” 

A small part of Hector was telling him that he should trust what Lenore was telling him, but he just wasn’t sure, “You promise you’re not lying?”

“I’m not lying,” she held onto his arm, “I’ll guide you through it, make sure you don’t do too much, and on the off chance that you do have a bad reaction I’ll stay with you until it passes.” 

He felt his resolve soften hearing her say that, and almost broke a smile. 

“Also, you need to do this so I can do it, and I feel like doing it.” 

“Why?” 

“My fix will be better if I get some from your blood.” 

Of course there was a catch.

“Come on,” she wrapped her arms around him from behind, “you know I’ll be gentle, and I won’t take too much.” 

Hector sighed, “Fine.” 

“Good boy.” 

* * *

Lenore showed Hector how the dried buds needed to be ground up, and the proper way to pack them into a wooden pipe. She explained to Hector that when the flower was smoked instead of eaten the effects occurred sooner, didn’t last anywhere near as long, and that it was easier to control how much was consumed. She also explained to him that the state of mind he went into the experience with would make a difference. If he went into the experience with the intention of relaxing and enjoying himself he’d probably get better results. And should he start to experience negative effects, telling himself it was only the herbs and was only temporary would help ease it.

Hector felt the anxiety he had over trying it melt away, and he decided to trust Lenore with this. She demonstrated how to inhale and he copied her as they passed the pipe back and forth. First inhale, then hold, then take in some fresh air, hold, then exhale. In a short while the entirety of the pipe’s contents had been smoked. 

“I don’t feel anything,” Hector said. 

“It might be a little while before you feel anything.” she took him by the hand, “let’s go for a walk.” Lenore hooked her arm around his and led Hector into the greenhouse. Castle Styria was huge, and Hector hadn’t had much time to explore it on his own due to his workload, but Lenore took delight in showing him it’s many facets. It almost felt as though he was being courted instead of being forced to build Carmilla an army. 

Hector started laughing to himself, “I really am an idiot, aren’t I?” 

It was beginning to work.

“What do you mean by that?” 

“So many men would kill to be in my position, but I still don’t want it.” he laughed at how obvious of a statement that was. “Wait, why is this so funny? There’s no reason for-” Lenore pressed a finger to his lips. 

“It’s working, Hector.”

“This isn’t what I expected..” he smiled, then started to laugh, “So you weren’t tricking me?” 

“I gave you my word.” 

Lenore placed her hands on his shoulders and had him sit next to her on a bench surrounded by jasmine and gardenias in full bloom. The green house was quite large, housing a small orchard and groves of flowers, but these flowers had the most intoxicating scent out of all of them. For a short while Hector sat in silence. Millions of thoughts ran through his head.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to really get my fix,” she gently pushed his hair back, revealing his neck. He felt so soft. 

“Imagine if you killed me by accident,” he snickered, “and Carmilla lost her prized forgemaster.” 

“You forget who you really belong to.” she said softly as she kissed his neck, “Easy now. This will only hurt a little.” She pressed her fangs into his soft flesh. He winced in pain, but only for a moment. As she began to drink he felt pleasure overtake him and let out a moan. He felt like he was floating, and then gently drifting down as she licked his wounds closed. “Good boy.” 

Lenore held him in silence for a good while before Hector broke the silence. “I’ll admit it... This is nice.” 

“It is nice..” she cuddled him, “having someone to do this with.” 

“What about your sisters?” 

Lenore sighed. “Striga is straight edge, Morana doesn’t like to diminish her mental focus except during special occasions, and Carmilla only does cocaine. Simple unrefined dried herbs are beneath her. She needs something far more expensive and a long complicated chain of human exploitation to enjoy her high.”

Hector started laughing to himself, unable to imagine Carmilla feeling as nice as he felt now. She was too much of a bitch for this drug. 

“Anyway, come on now.” She started pulling him up by the arms, “You’ve been fed on. You need to eat something.” She got him up, he was still a little woozy from the blood loss, so she helped him walk over to a grove of fruit trees. 

“I don’t understand any of this.” he lightly laughed to himself, leaning on Lenore as they walked, “Everyone hates me, every human in my life, then Dracula tricks me, then Carmilla betrays me, then you’re nice to me, then you betray me, then you’re nice to me again… why are you still being nice to me? Is any of this real?” he paused, coming to a realization, “My god.. I’m actually able to think about all of this at once but it doesn’t sting.” 

“Hector, I did what was best for you given the circumstances. My sisters needed a guarantee. They’d never trust you otherwise. If I had presented you with the idea you’d have said no, and you’d still be miserable in that cell.” 

“Yes… but… I thought you might be different from everyone else. I hoped you were different.” 

“Oh Hector,” she stopped to pluck a gardenia and placed it in his hair, “it’s still possible we could run away someday, after our plan is done. But I think you’ll come to like it here, if you give things enough of a chance.” 

He looked back at her softly. He was taking in what she said, but he also found himself transfixed on how the starlight made her hair shine. Now her hand was on his. Why did it feel so nice? 

“Do you want to be with me?” she had him sit at the base of a tree while she picked some low hanging peaches.

“...” Hector looked away, staring at the leaves on the trees and the way the moonlight filtered through them, the scent of the flower she placed on him became sweetly overpowering. He felt like she was binding him all over again, but it felt good. He wanted to be with her. He just didn’t know if he could ever fully trust her. He didn’t know how to answer her question, though his high gave him a moment of clarity, “I don’t want to be with your sisters. I’m only a tool to them. You do all these kind things for me but I don’t know when I can trust you.” 

Lenore sighed and handed him a peach. It felt like a dense ball of velvet that slowly sunk into his hands. 

She didn’t plan on telling anyone this. It wasn’t necessary. It would probably be better if only she and the metal-footed magician knew about this. But she and her sisters had her guarantee, Hector needed his to finally enjoy his life and give himself to her fully… and maybe the drugs also had something to do with this. 

Lenore sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, “Can you keep a secret?” 

Hector was about to say something but found himself interrupted. 

“Shhh,” she reached up and pressed a finger to his lips, “Of course you can. You’d be betraying me if you told anyone.” 

“Yes…”

“Not even my sisters.” she whispered. 

“…” he was entirely confused now. 

Lenore leaned in and whispered in an even softer voice. “My sisters can’t hurt you, Hector. Neither can I. You get to feel safe. Loyalty works both ways.” 

Hector sat in silence thinking about what he was just told. Trying to understand  _ “They can’t hurt me? How does that make any sense?” _ he thought to himself.

Thinking back over the time he had spent here, since Lenore “adopted” him, as she put it, none of the council had hurt him. Well, technically speaking, Lenore  _ had _ hurt him, or it was more as though she did things to him that hurt… but they hurt in a good way. If he really didn’t like one of the things she had to coax him into trying she didn’t push it. Had she really trapped herself and her sisters along with him? She was definitely crazy enough to do something like that. Hector suddenly felt a flutter inside his chest and a smile form on his face. He had forgotten what it was like to feel this much joy. This was such a bizarre thing to be happy about. And yet he was happy about it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” he asked with happy curiosity. 

Lenore just smiled and shrugged, then pressed a peach to Hector’s lips. He had evidently completely forgotten he was holding one, “You need to eat now.” she tapped it against his face. Hector started laughing, then Lenore started laughing, but she continued to insist he eat. 

Hector eventually relented and took a bite. It was no different from any other peach, but somehow, it was much more of a peach than any other peach. The soft feel of its velvet skin on his lips, of biting into it, of its sweet juices undulating into his mouth and down his chin. He only now realized how thirsty and hungry he’d become as both needs were met with what could only be described as nectar and ambrosia combined into a single object. The most perfect food in existence.

Lenore had him try plenty of delicacies he’d never even heard of before, and still, he never saw food as much more than fuel. He’d never experienced anything like this. “Have peaches always been this good?” 

Lenore laughed, “They are good,” she paused as she savored a bite of one, “but the drugs make them better. They amplify all kinds of pleasure.” she shoved another peach into her mouth and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the taste. Then she started laughing to herself. She shoved another peach in Hector’s mouth and said, “Originally I planned on fucking you while we were like this... “ 

“When are you not planning on that?” he laughed, then Lenore laughed. 

“I’m not always!... alright maybe I am,” she laughed harder, “… but now all I want are these.” she took another bite, “If you want to get your dick wet you’ll have to properly seduce me or fuck one of the peaches.” 

They both laughed, then Hector pressed a peach to Lenore’s mouth. She pressed one to his. They laughed again. 

They spent a good portion of the night gorging themselves on peaches and making flower crowns until they passed out laughing about something that would be far too ridiculous for them to remember when they woke up sober. 

**~Epilogue~**

Just before dawn, a guard was making their usual rounds when he spotted a passed out member of the ruling council and pet forgemaster in the green house. This is exactly why these rounds were made. Invaders weren’t expected. But vampires passing out from whatever orgies they partook in with the curtains drawn? Everyone knew at least one vampire careless enough to die that way. And it seemed even the ruling council wasn’t immune to slipping up like this. “Your highness,” he called out to her, “Your highness! Wake up!” 

Lenore began to stir. Who the hell had the audacity to wake her up like this? 

“Your highness-” 

“Go away!” she mumbled back, eyes still closed. 

If this went on a moment longer he'd have to drag her out of there. “It’s almost dawn.” 

With that Lenore’s eyes shot open, she saw some light on the horizon.  “ _FUCK!_ ” she threw her cape over her head and quickly ducked out of the room and into the safety of a dark hallway. “A word about this to anyone and you’ll be staked.” she said to the guard as she ran off. 

They really needed to install some type of safety mechanism in that room for instances like this. 

“Already forgotten, your highness,” the guard quietly answered back as Lenore continued down the hall. 

When Hector woke up sometime later in an unusual place he remembered what happened last night and smiled. Then he noticed the sun was up, and then he noticed that Lenore was nowhere to be found. He started to panic. 

Hector absolutely lost it. He never thought to look for a pile of ash or remnants of any of her metal jewelry. He was frantic for the next several hours, mourning the death of the woman he had just begun to let himself love, and fearing that when the council learned they couldn’t kill him, that they’d find a way to do so. How on earth could he let her burst into flame while he slept? 

But it was all ok in the end. Lenore found him a little while later and assured him she was fine. They just wouldn’t get high in the green house again until an automated mechanical awning or something of the sort was installed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm @tofudomination on Twitter if you want to say hi (18+ only pls).


End file.
